Cavendish
| affiliation = Beautiful Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = "Cavendish of the White Horse"; "Pirate Prince" (Viz: Pirate Noble) | bounty = 280,000,000 | jva = }} , also known as the , is the captain of the Beautiful Pirates. He is a gladiator competing at the Corrida Colosseum for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Cavendish is considered very attractive and women often faint upon seeing him. He is a lean yet muscular man with long, flowing hair that reach just past his shoulders. He wears a dark cowboy hat with a large light-colored plume. He sports a ruffled v-neck shirt under a coat draped over his shoulders. His dark trousers has a thin stripe on the sides and ends in a ruffle just below a star on each knee. Each of his dark high-heeled boots has a buckle just above the ankle. Gallery Personality Because of his good looks, Cavendish is extremely haughty and vain. He also tends to attract attention due to his good looks. Because of this, he harbors a deep-seated resentment of the Supernovas for stealing the spotlight from him two years ago. He even stabs their wanted posters as a way of releasing his anger. Otherwise, he seems to be quite sociable as he tried to make a conversation with "Lucy" (unaware that he is actually Monkey D. Luffy, one of the Supernovas Cavendish hates) despite being a total stranger. He also gets deeply annoyed when the person he is talking to ignores him. He has once been seen eating a rose he was carrying around. This could be either an obscure eating habit, or just a sign of absent-mindedness. Abilities and Powers The fact that he has a 280,000,000 bounty indicates that he is quite powerful despite not having eaten a Devil Fruit. Three years ago, he was an infamous and feared pirate known to the world before being upstaged by all the Supernovas from the Worst Generation. Weapons He was seen carrying a sword so it can be assumed that he is at least proficient in using it. History Past Three years ago, Cavendish entered the New World and made a name for himself. However, following the events two years ago, he has since been overshadowed by the rookies of the "Worst Generation". This has caused him to be extremely resentful towards the Supernovas and has vowed to kill them all. Dressrosa Arc He entered the Corrida Colloseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He was first seen in the battle preparation room, telling Luffy (as Lucy) about the weight limit on protective armor. Luffy accidentally told him his name, but the other contestants thought he was just mispronouncing his alias. Cavendish then proceed to tell Luffy about his back story such as how he came to despise the pirates from the Worst Generation. Luffy ignored Cavendish in the middle of the conversation, much to his annoyance. When Block B was about to start, Cavendish sulkily pointed out that Bellamy has a pretty good reputation and asks Luffy which block he's in. Afterwards, it is revealed that Cavendish is assigned to Block D. While watching, Cavendish refused Luffy's request to just forgive the past, and insisted on taking revenge on the Supernovas from two years ago. Chinjao then approached the two and revealed Luffy's identity, which shocked Cavendish. Trivia *Cavendish shares his name with "The Navigator" Thomas Cavendish, an English explorer and privateer. *White horses have a special significance in mythologies around the world. Given his personality and his effect on women, his epithet may be a reference to the heroic princes or white knights of fairy tales riding on white horses. References Site Navigation fr:Cavendish Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Super Rookies Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters